The Story of Princess Uru
by KCN2000
Summary: Enter the story most don't know. Before Mufasa or Simba ever ruled or were even alive, Princess Uru was to rule and succeed her father King Mohatu. Follow Uru from the time she was only months old, to even after her rule. Remember to R&R my story :). KCN
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: The Beginning

On a hot day in the savannah, under Africa's hot, golden sun, a little hornbill was quietly sitting under the shade of a baobab tree. Her azure feathers were all relaxed as she sighed and lowered her small red bill onto her tiny stomach in content.

"Ah, this is the life." The hornbill said wistfully. "Absolutely no worries, always a cluster of miracle fruit around, and never having to be in such a-"The little creature was cut off as she heard rustling near her ground level branch. She was slightly shakened, but her majordomo voice came to rescue her from her fears. _It's alright, Zuzu_, her inner thoughts tried to comfort her slightly scared demeanor. _Probably just another Pridelander looking for shade, who wouldn't with that blasted sun over 3,000 degrees. _Zuzu was just about to go back to her resting when suddenly a low growl came from the brush followed by a dark chuckle was heard.

Before her mind could even respond, Zuzu screamed harder than Bloody Mary and she took off flying as fast as her brightly colored wings would let her. "Heeeeellllllpppppppp mmmmmmmeeeeeee! Anybodddddyyyyy," she shouted in a horrified face to any Pridelander in sight as she tried to get away, but she wasn't quick enough. The "aggressor" chased closely behind her, and all you could see was a silhouette of a dark, small blur behind the little bird as she raced to get away. As she was just about to drop from exhaustion, Zuzu spotted a pair of mandrills. "Emem! Rafiki! Help m-!" Zuzu was pushed to the ground by a pair of paws into muddy dirt and pieces of fruit, ruining her freshly groomed feathers.

The elderly mandrill Emem chuckled lightly while the one month old Rafiki looked like he was about to die laughing his tiny lungs out. They stopped as the paws gently lifted themselves off of miniature Zuzu and helped her stand up, but when Zuzu turned around, the owner of the paws received an angry look from the mud-covered hornbill. At first, the attacker's ruby red eyes widened, but were quickly closed, showing crème patches over her eyes except for her eyelids, which matched her dusty brown fur in color, as the young animal began to laugh uncontrollably loud.

"URU!" Zuzu shouted over the lion cub's laughing while waving her wings in frustration. The she-cub finally quieted down as her future domo shout her raging looks. "Oh sorry, Zuzu. But you know how hard it to play gently when there's no other cub in the Pridelan-" "THAT'S STILL NO EXCUSE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO LOOK THIS ELEGANT AND NOW, YOU RUINED MY FEATHERS, UUUUGGGGHHHH!" Zuzu turned her back to her friend and hmped, still obviously upset at her. "Please don't be angry Zuzu. I'm sorry I ruined you're look, but you can just-"Uru was cut off midway through her sentence when she was thrown a ball full of mud and rotten fruit, from the large baobab tree they were under, to her pinkish-brown nose. "Hey!Geez, I said I was sorry!" The dark cub wiped the waste off her nose and now looked equally angry. This resulted in a stare down between the cub and the hornbill chick that lasted for a good 2 minutes before the month old mandrill spoke out in an irritated voice, " You two should apologize to each other, as Uncle Emem would say, ' Think before you act, because even the smallest mistake can lead to a lonely road of consequences.' "The two girls looked at the tiny mandrill as he proudly finished his sentence, then looked at each other and sighed.

" Zuzu, I'm sorry for making you think you were gonna be in danger and pouncing on you like that." Uru apologized to Zuzu as her eyes drooped with some guilt. Zuzu sheepishly smiled and flied on perched on her friend/ future Queen and said, "I apologize too, Uru. And I am truly sorry for throwing that mud ball at you." The chick finshed with a hug are the cub's neck, which Uru returned with her paw patting on Zuzu's back. Then the girls turned and grabbed Rafiki into the hug as they both thanked him for his words of wisdom.

Finally, Emem remembered that he and the children had to be at Pride Rock and spoke in a soft voice, "Children, we must go. King Mohatu said he had important news and that everyone in the Pride Lands MUST be there, it is a MADNATORY meeting." The wise elder finished and started walking to Pride Rock. "Awww." "Can't it wait?" "But I wanna play!" The kids whined, but before long, they started walking with Emem. To create conversation, Uru asked Rafiki (who was using Uru as a horse to carry him since he walks most of his days), "So what'd you learn about today, Rafiki?" Zuzu, who was riding on top of Uru's head, being her natural nosy self, joined in the conversation. "Was it about medicine or learning what to make paintings out of?" Rafiki replied, "Nether, actually Uncle Emem taught me self-defense moves." Uru and Zuzu both raised one of their brows at little Rafiki. "Right Rafiki. Self-defense, THAT will be the day." Zuzu spoke a little rudely as they continued marching forward to Pride Rock.

Uru then approached Emem and asked, "Mister Emem, would this meeting happen to be concerning to the drought the pride members have been talking about?" The old mandrill smiled at the she-cub and replied, "Perhaps, Princess Uru. It wouldn't surprise me if it was, considering the ration limitations your father put into law." The princess smiled back at the mandrill, but she still didn't understand it. _Maybe when I'm Queen I'll be able to understand this "grown-up" stuff. _She thought to herself.

"Uru look. We're here!" Shouted Rafiki to 6 month old Uru. The princess nodded her head and began to race up the base of the great rock, with Zuzu and Rafiki still riding her. Despite their pleas for her to stop, she didn't hear them. All her focus was on getting to her father so that he could officially start the meeting


	2. Chapter 2: The King and His Subjects

Ch 2: The King and His Subjects

Princess Uru ran up Pride Rock's steep climb, all the while her friends, who were still on her, clung onto her fur like their lives depended on it. She decided that on the last boulder to Pride Rock's platform, she would jump it to practice her skidding trick.

_Alright,_ the young princess thought to herself. _You're gonna make it, Uru. No holding back. _Her future majordomo Zuzu was desperately pulling on the future Queen's ears while Rafiki was saying a Swahili's prayer. "Uru, love PLEASE! I don't want to die so young and dirty!" Screamed Zuzu, which irritated Uru. "You know you can fly, right. And Rafiki, just get off me, both of you, PLEASE! Both you lot weigh more than a hippo riding an elephant!" Seeing that Uru had a point, both her friends got off her and took off. "Zuzu, your mum, Miss Ajabu, is by the boulder near the den. Please wait for me there." Uru informed the colorful bird as Zuzu flew off with Rafiki. _Finally, _Uru sighed in her mind as she took a few steps back to propel herself.

_1….2….3! _ Uru ran and leaped off the boulder and twisted her body into a cork-screw shape and landed with her feet skidding across the dirt-filled platform. "YES!" Uru shouted as she jumped up and down smiling brightly after perfecting her trick.

"That was amazing, Uru." A strong, yet gentle, voice came from behind Uru. Recognizing the voice, Uru stopped celebrating as she latched her small paws on her father: King Mohatu.

His Majesty had a large, strong build. His coat a chocolate brown shade, although Uru had a slighty lighter brown, and a brown mane and tail tuft, while Uru had a thick red tail tuft. While he had an orange kind of eye color, she had her ruby red eyes, though she had his pale patch facial markings **(A/N: Uru mostly got her look from her mom, my OC Imani. She'll come in later)**.

"Daddy!" The future Queen cried out happily as she hugged her father's leg. Her father returned the hug, but then, he had to stop."Uru, you know I love your hugs, but you need to go with the other lionesses to hear my announcement." His daughter was reluctant to break the hug, but she pulled off her father and ran to Pride Rock's platform with her father just behind her.

6-month old Uru headed to the boulder near the lion's den where she found her friend Zuzu waiting for her, with her father's majordomo, Miss Ajabu.

"Afternoon, Miss Ajabu." The princess greeted as she bowed her head at Zuzu's mother. "No need to bow at _me, _dearie. This old girl doesn't have the honor." This was true, the bird was quite old. She was a majordomo in the last King's reign, which lasted for 9 years before he passed on. Now Mohatu's reign is entering its second year, and Ajabu was showing the signs of aging, meaning now she was almost 11, and would most likely reture in Mohatu's third year. "But you have been with my family for almost your whole life, so I must show you my respects," Uru proclaimed as she still bowed her head. Ajabu smiled at the cub and said, "Alright, love. I'm glad you show respect to your elders, but we'd better hurry before your father begins the meeting." Ajabu led the girls to Mohatu, who had just begun the meeting with his subjects.

"My friends, now that I believe the entire kingdom are here, we can now begin the meeting." The wise King's subject cheered loudly for their monarch, and patiently waited for him to start his speech.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye, my Homeland

**(A/N): O.K. guys, I checked my Traffic Stats and the good news is that 95 people have seen my story! ; The bad news is that people don't review. I know I'm not the best writer of the universe, but the least you could do is write some feedback. I'm not begging anyone here, I just want you guys to express you opinions so that I know what to do or add. Also, I have been noticing that my chapters are a little on the short side, so I'm gonna try to make this one longer. I'm still gonna write this story, but please R&amp;R it, thank you .)**

Ch.3: Goodbye, my Homeland

The animals bowed in respect to their King, Mohatu. This included his pride of various lionesses, even Uru and his mate, Imani. Then after a moment of bowing, the animals began to raise their heads to see what the King of Pride Rock had to say to them, meanwhile, Uru laid down and rested next to her mother with eagerness being obvious in her smile as she looked out at her future kingdom and subjects. Finally Mohatu began to speak out to his subject in a confident voice.

"My loyal subjects, it is to my impression that, though the ratio limitation law has been successful during the first few weeks it was put into effect, last week a lone rogue lion went to the Water Hole and drank more than his fill, even though I made it clear lions had to wait last to get their turn. And when a gazelle asked to have a drink, he lunged at her and threatened the other animals away. Don't think this will go unnoticed, my kingdom, but this event has also made me relieve something, something I have feared.

"The Pride Lands are running out of water, and I don't think it's possible that sharing and taking turns at the Water Hole will save any of us from dehydration. I'm afraid the only choice we have…is to find a new water source…" As soon as the words went out of the great King's mouth, the animals, including the Pride, gasped and murmured amongst themselves. Poor Uru couldn't comprehend anything that was going on. She thought the Pride Lands had plenty of water and that there wasn't any need for a new water source, but then again, she never needed much water herself being a lion. But also, how and where would they get a new water source until the Great Drought was over? How would they find a water source unless someone left the Pride Lands?

Uru's questions were soon answered as her father spoke up to the kingdom again. He began where he left off as the following, "And I know the only way to find a new source is to leave the Pride Lands while the Great Drought is still taking place, which is why I myself, am going on the voyage to find the solution in this time." Immediately Uru felt Imani shoot up straight like a meerkat on duty as the sentry, which is understandable, considering that not even the Queen herself knew her mate was doing this.

All the animals began to protest, each saying either they would go or how the kingdom's condition would worsen if he left, but the Lion King had made up his mind. "I'm sincerely sorry my brave, loyal subjects, but I can't put another creature's life in danger. I will leave at sunset, please do not worry. In the end everything will work out." The King said with a generous smile. The animals broke out a cheer full of trumpeting and hope, as they all knew the King would prevail.

Soon, after all the animals had left, while the Pride approved of Mohatu going on his solo journey, Imani wasn't happy at all with his decision.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS, MOHATU?! WHAT IF YOU DON'T COME BACK?! WHAT IF THERE'S NO WATER SOURCE AND YOU DIE YOURSELF, HUH?! WHAT IF-" Mohatu put a claw to Imani's lips and gently _shushed _her and looked at her face as tears of worry and fear escaped her ruby eyes. He frowned at his Queens' sadness and cupped her cheek and wiped her tears as he said, "The only way to find out if there's another source is for me to go on this journey, because if I don't go, how will we survive, Imani?" Imani sighed and answered, "I don't want you to go, and I know I'm being selfish right now but my love, I can't lose you and have Uru grow up without a father Mohatu. I just can't!" The Queen spoke with such worry in her voice and nuzzled her mate under his chin.

Mohatu put an arm around Queen Imani and responded, "I'll be back Imani, don't worry. But you have to stay here and rule and take care of our kingdom. Emem will be there to help, and even though I may be gone for a while, I'm proud that you'll do a great job." He licked her forehead and they nuzzled, but soon Mohatu had to leave, so he said his goodbyes and he took Uru and Imani to the border of the kingdom.

"Uru, promise Daddy you will look after Momma and obey her." Mohatu spoke and leaned down to meet his princess' eyes. "I promise, Daddy." Uru said as she nuzzled her dad's face. Uru then stepped aside as her father made way to her mother, Imani.

"Emem knew about this didn't he?" Imani asked looking into her mates orangey eyes. Mohatu looked down and sighed, "He thought I would do something like this, but I kept denying leaving would solve anything." He then licked his Queen's small grey nose as they said goodbye. "I love you both so much," were the King's last words before departing from his homeland.

Imani and Uru sat in the same spots they were in as they watched their mate and father leave the Pride Lands. Uru knew what would happen as soon as her father was out of sight, so she laid down between her mother's paws and nuzzled against Imani's left leg as she wrapped her giant, little paws **(A/N: Her paws are HUGE for a cub.) **around it, comforting Imani to show she wasn't alone. This small action made Imani snap down to see Uru, as the Queen wrapped her own paws around her cub and wept into her daughter's fur.


	4. AN

(A/N: Hi guys, if you want to know this, LISTEN CAREFULLY; it's very important. I'm in middle school, so I need to put my homework first before my creativity. If you guys aren't happy about it, sorry, there's only so much updating I can do. Please don't be mad, but I have a life outside my laptop. Also please review and follow me and my story, it would mean the world to me. All I want to do is make people happy with my writing, and if you do review, I don't like fights over little things. Love all you guys like an extended family, and thanks to my 158 viewers who read my story, I don't think all go until I finish what I started ;) )


End file.
